Love in a War
by Desperate Fool
Summary: When Sesshomaru goes off to war, Kagome does rash things. It's a oneshot broken up into three parts. Very short.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is Lil Devil 66 with the latest story. Unlike the others, this one is actually finished. But…I have broken it up into…counts fingers and toes three parts! holds up two toes and two fingers Woot! Yeah, I can count! I will update every week as long as I have at least five reviews for each part. Love you all!

Warning: This is a Kagome/Sesshomaru pairing. You no like, then don't bleeping read it.

Disclaimer: I only own Inuyasha in my dreams, but from the lack of fairies in the sky, dancing bananas, and hot milkmen (I mean actual milkmen, like, delivers milk…get your head out of the gutter!) I'm pretty sure I'm not in my dream.

Flashback

"Please. You don't have to go!" Cried a woman as she wrapped her arms around a man's torso.

The man could do nothing but rub soothing circles on the woman's back. "Shh, it's okay. I'll be fine."

The woman looked up at the man with tear-filled eyes. "How can you say that?" She broke free from the embrace, "In our town alone, more than twenty men have died." She spoke angrily.

"Are you saying that you believe I'm going to die in this war?" he asked heatedly.

"Who's saying you won't? The odds are against you Sesshomaru!"

"Are you implying that this Sesshomaru is weak enough to be beaten by these filthy humans?"

"There will be demons too!"

"Feh, they're all weak."

"I don't want to lose you!"

The man sighed and pulled her into another embrace. "Is that why you've been so miserable lately?"

"I don't want to lose you," she murmured again.

"Do you love me?"

Kagome hesitated before she answered, "Yes, I love you."

"Then marry me?" he whispered huskily into her ear. Kagome gasped and stepped back. Sesshomaru pulled out a ring from his pocket. He quietly took her hand and slid the ring on her finger.

"This ring was my mothers; will you do me the honor of wearing it?"

Kagome smiled through her tears, "Yes…yes I will."

End Flashback

Sesshomaru sat on the edge of his bed in the dark. He quietly reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture. It was a picture of Kagome, of course. Sesshomaru had memorized the picture, so there was no need to turn on the light. He reached into his memory and he could clearly see the wind was blowing her hair and dress, making them both flare out slightly, giving her the image of a goddess. She was wearing her usual happy smile.

_Dear God, I miss her. _He gazed longingly at the picture once more before he put it away. The first thing he'd do when the war was over, is marry her. Yes, they were engaged, but Kagome's mother wanted them to wait until after the war to officially get married.

The war was useless. The food was never enough to satisfy his hunger. To sleep was a rare treat from his conscious. With all of the drills and gunshots in the background, it was impossible to get a good night's rest. And the homesickness gnawed at his stomach more than the hunger.

_Well, might as well try to sleep. _

It was hardly dawn, when the alarm clocks rang. _Stupid, damn clocks, _thought Sesshomaru, before he slammed his hand down upon the 'off' button. He quickly fished his on uniform, and headed out for drills.

Soon, it was noon, and they called all soldiers to the center for food and an announcement.

Sesshomaru had barely started to eat his beef sandwich, when the commander stepped into the room.

"Attention!" boomed the commander. All of the soldiers immediately put down their food and stood up. The commander looked out into the crowd in pride and satisfaction.

"It has come to my attention that we are running low of medical nurses, doctors, and etc. So, I decided to call in some volunteers." He looked to the entrance of the room and nodded, "Ladies, if you would." And at his nod, about 15 nurses entered the room. But the one that really caught his eyes was the one with ebony locks and unusual sapphire eyes.

_Kagome._

Well, whatcha think? You no likey? It'll get better I swear! Although I would prefer that you don't, I will accept flames. And if you want to be nice, you can lie! Press the button! Please!

You know, between you and me, I think that the button is like…a sex god or something. Notice how we're always pressing it when we want more….yeah….it's definitely a sex god. Does anyone want to make a 'secret' shrine with me? If we ask nicely, Ms. Rumiko might lend us the Higurashi Shrine for the almighty Review Button! What'd you think? I think it's a brilliant idea!

No, I'm not crazy shifty eyes. Ohh! Pretty white jacket with straps! They say they made it with straps to make us people who wear it look even prettier! giggles

If any of you want to know my super secret plan to have milkmen in the USA, ask me in a review and I'll post it up with the next chappie!

Okay, voting time!

Do you want Sesshomaru to die?

Four choices.

Yes.

No.

I don't really care. Do want you'd like.

I would like two endings, one with each.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! This is Lil Devil once again.Yeah, I know...I said I'd update every week...but you guys have been so good to me with seven reviews...that I wanted to update today! Thank you all! gives the audiences hugs and kisses

Disclaimer: I secretly own Inuyasha when I'm in the cupboard, but I can't fit into the cupboard anymore…..WAHH! (Do you like the disclaimer? I just made it up. Feel free to take it if you want to.)

----------------------------------------

PART TWO!

Recap: Sesshomaru had barely started to eat his beef sandwich, when the commander stepped into the room.

"Attention!" boomed the commander. All of the soldiers immediately put down their food and stood up. The commander looked out into the crowd in pride and satisfaction.

"It has come to my attention that we are running low of medical nurses, doctors, and etc. So, I decided to call in some volunteers." He looked to the entrance of the room and nodded, "Ladies, if you would." And at his nod, about 15 nurses entered the room. But the one that really caught his eyes was the one with ebony locks and unusual sapphire eyes.

_Kagome._

_----------------------------------------------------_

"Why the Hell are you here?" he roared angrily.

"Geez, so much for a welcome. I've missed you too."

"Why are you here?" he asked again impatiently.

Kagome looked angrily at him, "Why the hell do you think?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you!"

"I couldn't take it anymore."

"You couldn't take what?" he shouted.

"Would you have been able to stay home if you were me? Always waiting for mail, worrying if you were alright? I couldn't take it, so I signed up as a volunteer nurse."

Sesshomaru sighed, his anger was cooling down. He said the only two words he could think of, "Go home."

"What?"

"Go home."

She glared at him and replied, "No."

"Kagome, I'm telling you for your own good, go home."

"No, you can't tell me what to do! I'm not five-years-old!"

"I will not tell you again," he looked at her with warning eyes, "go...home..." he emphasized each word.

"Then you're coming with me." She replied stubbornly.

"Excuse me?"

"You're coming with me. If your reason is that you don't want me to get hurt, so is mine. I don't want you to get hurt either. If your reason is valid, then so is mine."

Sesshomaru almost twitched; the stubbornness of this woman could kill the world. Realizing defeat, he asked her one thing he _could_ say at a moment like this.

"Do you have any food?"

-----------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------

It's been a few weeks since Kagome arrived, and Sesshomaru was finally getting used to the fact that she was not going to leave; no matter how much he threatened or bribed her. He was very possessive at first; he had to be held back by seven men to keep him from killing another comrade for flirting with his fiancé. But he was okay now, since the entire male population refused to come within 5 ft of herwhen Sesshomaru was in sight...in which he was 99.9 of the time.

Suddenly, the sound of a drum resonated through the camp. Four fast beats, and three slow beats…but that meant…it was an attack! Sesshomaru hastily grabbed his gun before he ran to the make-shift hospital.

"Kagome!" He shouted frantically in search for his love.

"I know, I heard the drum," she replied. She jumped into his arms and squeezed him tightly. "Be careful. Don't let your ego keep you from thinking straight."

Sesshomaru almost chuckled, "You too. Be careful and don't work too hard." He released her and turned to leave.

"Be safe," she whispered. She wondered if he had heard her when he replied, "I will." Kagome smiled to his back, until she went back to work.

Sesshomaru was barely outside of the building when he heard a loud boom followed by heat. He was blown at least 10 ft forward. He could hear and feel bones breaking, but the only thing on his mind was Kagome. As soon as he hit the ground, he was up. He turned around to the building to see nothing but fire spreading and scattered remains of wood and flesh.

He almost passed out from the smell of burning flesh, but he had to find her. He knew that Kagome was either dead or dying, but he couldn't help but feel a glimmer of hope that she might be alive. He searched through tens of bodies before he finally found her.

"Kagome!" She was under a wall of wood from her stomach down. Sesshomaru easily pushed it aside. "Kagome," he called out once again. All optimism was thrown out the window when he saw that her eyes were closed. He tentatively placed his hand on her pulse point. He was relieved to find a pulse, a bit weak, but a pulse none-the-less.

He knelt down and put her head on his lap. "Kagome….can you hear me?" he whispered softly. He could hardly hear himself speak through the gunshots ringing around them, but somehow, he believed that she would hear him.

"Sess…Sesshomaru?" she asked hoarsely. She tiredly opened her eyes, wincing in pain. At least two ribs were broken, her shoulder was dislocated, many parts of her skin was burnt, and there was blood everywhere.

"Yes, it's me."

"Sessho…maru…I'm…so…"

"Shh, be quiet," he paused, "save your strength. Don't die on me, woman."

Despite the situation, Kagome chuckled, "E…even now, you re…fuse to lose your arro…gant at…titude. It's a character…istic I both hate and love about you." She looked at him with loving eyes.

"Sessho…maru. It's time," she closed her eyes, "my time to go is drawing near."

"Don't say that," he scowled, but he knew it was true. Her life was draining fast.

"I'm…really sorry that I didn't listen to you. But know that I regret nothing. Forgive…me." And with her last word was also her last breath. She lay limply in Sesshomaru's arm as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

For the first time in his life, he felt like crying. But he wouldn't give in to the temptation. "I love you Kagome. I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you." He gave her one last peck on the cheek and rose. His eyes started to bleed red. His demon was going into blood lust. His rage was so intense that you could practically _feel_ his anger, taste it on your tongue. (A/n Ooh! It's hot! Anger doesn't taste very good! Too spicy!)

_If I'm going to avenge her, I'll kill every one of these twisted bastards or I'll die trying._

--------------------------------------------------------------

Do you like this one? Remember, part three is the last part! Okay, now for some voting action. Because I'm not sure how you'll like the next part.

Do you want Sesshomaru to die? Four choices.

Yes.

No.

I don't care, do what you'd like.

I want an alternative ending, one with each.

P.S. You can change your vote if you want to...now that Kagome's dead.

-------------------------------

Polls!

Yes. 1

No. 5

I don't care. 0

Alternate Ending. 1

--------------------------------

Thank you my faithful reviewers!


	3. Author's Note

Hello everyone! No, this is not the final chappie...

I just wanted to say that I won't be updating for at another week...7 days...because I'm rewriting the ending. I'm awaiting your votes!

LOVE THE MILKMEN!

MY PLAN!

1. Go to Michigan.

2. Go back to Connecticut

3. Clone Michigan (this will confuse the Americans)

4. Since the Japanese aren't confused, we send them milkmen.

5. Make allies with the Japanese because they have milkmen

6. Unclonify Michigan (this will make the Americans go 'wtf')

7. While the Americans are still 'wtf'ing, we send in the Japanese milkmen to Connecticut

8. Connecticut distributes the milkmen with the other 49 states.

9. Love the milkmen.

------------------------

My plan cannot fail! Now if I can just find my cloning device.


End file.
